Acorralados
by Melody-senpai
Summary: EL, líder de la supervivencia y el mas poderoso. ELLA, segunda al mando y muy especial para EL. ELLOS, subestiman a ELLA pero piensan que es ardiente y querrán su cuerpo. ELLAS, harán lo posible para que EL este a sus pies e inclusive llegaran al punto de querer matar a ELLA para enamorarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic de Sonic :3, espero que les guste **

1.-Nuestro Mundo

El viento acariciaba aquella ciudad, que años atrás, era un buen lugar para pasarla pero ahora era un lugar lleno de pesadillas, donde pocos viven peleando para sobrevivir y otros mueren en el intento.

Se encontraba sola, viendo el atardecer desde el gran edificio de la ciudad, esperando…y esperando….pero ninguna esperanza llegaba.

-(Ese estúpido Silver siempre se tarda…)- pensó mientras cerraba bruscamente sus puños, -¿Por qué rayos el me tiene que mandar?, yo también le puedo dar órdenes pero como soy más débil…- dijo irónicamente

Habían acordado en encontrarse en el edificio, a las 5, pero siempre, por alguna causa, el erizo siempre se demoraba pero ella no se podía quejar ya que el siempre la callaba demostrándole su poder. Además, entre ellos dos, Silver siempre era el reconocido y ¿ella?, ella era solamente que la ayudante de Silver o la gata de él (o al menos todos pensaban así) y aun que tuviera un poder especial y único era tratada como nada.

Pasaban segundos, minutos y mas minutos, hasta que a lo lejos, pudo diferenciar aquel erizo que venía volando pero a toda calma.

-¿A caso el no vuela lo suficientemente rápido para no retardarse?- frunció el ceño mientras caminaba un poco hacia adelante

Al agudizar la mirada notó como el erizo empezaba a caer e intentando retomar el vuelo y mientras más se acercaba, ella comenzaba a ponerse histérica y nerviosa.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se pregunto mientras se acercaba más rápido a la orilla del edificio. -Silver….¡Silver vamos apresúrate!- Gritaba mientras que notaba como una onda de calor venía detrás de él.

Al ver que no podía avanzar más rápido, creo una superficie con el fuego, podía pisarlo pero no duraría mucho.

Corrió hasta saltar del edifico y creando una superficie no tan plana de llamas, mientras que creaba otra al tiempo del que iba avanzando. Duro como unos 30 segundos corriendo, estaba cansada, ella no tenía tanta resistencia pero aun así continuo hasta que alcanzó a Silver, y viéndolo, pudo ver como varias quemaduras arruinaban su cuerpo.

-¡Silver ven, vamos déjate caer!- Gritaba con firmeza -¡No aguantaras mucho-

Al decir esto, el erizo dejo de volar, y unos metros abajo, cayó en la superficie pero al rozar con ella, se elevo un poco por el calor del fuego.

-Te sigo- Dijo mientras su gesto se hacía más adolorido

-A los tragaluces del edificio- Ordenó mientras que creaba nuevamente los pisos ardientes. –Pero apresúrate o te dejaré- Aseguro de mal humor.

Avanzaron más rápido, pero de igual forma las ondas de calor se hacían más grandes, ellos se cansaban más pero un alivio fue para los dos al ver un grupo de gente exactamente en el tragaluz del que mencionaban pero, el estomago de ella se retorció al ver descender inconscientemente al erizo hacia la lava y al asegurar que ni a sus gritos hacia caso, decidió sin ninguna duda descender.

Sentía el fuerte aire pegar contra sus ojos, sentía una presión enorme, sentía miedo, miedo….., miedo al agarrar a Silver y sentirlo muy caliente y no era por la temperatura del lugar… o al menos de eso estaba segura; era por los rasguños y sus heridas hechas por Iblis, no había duda, el era el responsable de todo esto.

Estaban a pocos metros de la lava, lo abrazaba, tenia pánico, pero se desvaneció al ver un pequeño tubo de metal enterrado en una plataforma de metal, obviamente este estaba más que ardiendo, pero al ser un gato, podía parase y sostener un equilibrio perfecto para saltar de nuevo y crear mas plataformas de fuego pero el problema mayor era si Silver aguantaría por pocos minutos un calor intenso por su cuerpo.

Al tocar el tubo, se impulso como nunca obteniendo un salto a más de 10 metros y estando en el aire creo nuevamente plataformas ardientes y al pisarlas, daba saltos pero no tan largos ya que el por simple naturaleza, el fuego no se pisaba pero la suerte de ella era el poder que tenía en sus genes.

Pasaron 5 plataformas, sostenía a Silver de caballito, así facilitaba un poco más las cosas. Al estar a 2 metros del tragaluz y del grupo, saltó y pudo notar como ellos dos llegaban… podían pisar donde estaba el grupo, pero solo sintió como alguien la jalaba del pie bruscamente para llevarla a la ardiente lava con Silver. Su estomago se sintió vacio, como si un agujero se creara de la nada, había soltado a Silver pero por suerte, agradecía a sus reflejos de gato, había tomado su mano inconscientemente, y alguien había tomado la suya; el mejor amigo de Silver.

Nos jaló rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás, y al estar en el piso, corrimos hacia el ventanal que se encontraba roto. Cuando entramos nos colocamos en unas paredes para que las ondas no nos lastimaran.

Cerró los ojos, muy nerviosa, podía sentir la potencia de la onda de calor, "¿Sobreviviríamos a esto?", es lo que dudaba.

La onda chocó contra el edificio rompiendo más de lo que ya estaban los vidrios, y empujando un poco a todos los que estaban ahí, pero nadie había sido arrastrado.

Suspiró, y cayó de rodillas al piso mientras agarraba cuidadosamente la cabeza de él para ponerlo en el piso.

-Silver…- susurró para sí misma -¡Silver despierta!- Gritó enfadada mientras que rechinaba sus dientes.

-….- No se despertaba, eso la ponía más nerviosa, se acerco mas a él y coloco su oreja en su pecho sintiendo un fuerte y acelerado latido .Eso la calmaba pero era muy rápido su latido, si lo despertaba lo más seguro es que le diera un infarto, así que para prevenir eso, lo jaló hacia una de las paredes recargándolo para que descansara mejor.

Al terminar, agudizó su vista para buscara a Antonie. Lo encontró recostado con una pierna doblada y la otra flexionada. Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella, se paró como un caballero, se acerco intensamente hacia ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Ella se quedó estática pero al sentir que era un abrazó de alivio, le correspondió el abrazo.

Al separarse, Antonie se sentó indicándole a ella con la cabeza que se sentara también. Se sentó un poco relajada, pasaron unos pocos minutos incómodos hasta que Antonie rompió la soledad de las palabras.

-Que suerte que… estuvieras ahí- musito en voz baja –Silver tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga- volteo para mirarla a los ojos –Yo…te….agradezco de salvarlo- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosadas

-…gracias por agarrarme, si no me hubieras agarrado no estaríamos hablando- Miró al piso mientras reflexionaba las palabras que acababa de decir –Gracias- se para regresar con Silver pero una molesta persona provoco un gesto desagradable.

Llego hasta donde estaba Silver, y al notar que esa personita hacia algo con Silver, le toco el hombro haciendo que esta dará un pequeño brinco.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó un poco molesta

-Yo…..- se fue corriendo, dejándola a ella atrás con una gran bola de confusión en su cabeza

-(Que cobarde)-rechisto en su mente

Se volteó a Silver para ver lo que le habían hecho, pero al ver el cuerpo de el, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras nuevamente su gesto se tornaba a uno desagradable.

-Ese estúpido…. ¿qué es lo que le pasa?... si él es hombre y Silver igual….. ¡¿Pero qué…..?!-

**¿Qué le hicieron al pobre de Silver? En el siguiente capítulo lo veremos gradias con voz de retrasada por leer, espero comentarios :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! HE DE RECORDAR (SE ME OLVIDO RECORDAR EN EL OTRA CAP) QUE PONDRE NOMBRES DE OTROS PERSONAJES ASI COMO PUSE EL DE ****ANTONIE **** PERO NO SERAN LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES, SOLO EL NOMBRE, EN ESTE CAPITULO INTENTARE DESCRIBIR A TODOS :D GRACIAS POR LEER X3**

2.-Ojos de Serpiente

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Antonie un poco desorientado -¿Qué pasó?- frunció el seño al preguntar. Dio unos pasos más y pudo ver qué era lo que tenía Silver. Su gesto se torno a uno muy desagradable pero unos minutos después cambio a uno con ganas de estallar de risa.

-Chupetón….-La indiferencia de ella hacía que la carcajada de Antonie aumentara. –Silver…está lleno de…..- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire mientras que un par de venas se formaban en su puño -¡CHUPETONES!- golpeó inconsciente a Antonie para ir a buscar al zoquete de Bean.

Caminó rápidamente, y ella sabía donde se podría encontrar; con ellas. Al caminar se escuchaban los pasos fuertes y enfurecidos, provocando que todo el mundo la viera con susto. Todos le temían cuando estaba enojada, eso era lo único bueno de su reputación.

Lo encontró, el pobre gato de color café estaba acorralado en una esquina. Lo tomó del cuello mientras que sus ojos se afilaban más de lo que ya estaba.

El pobre de Bean temblaba y tartamudeaba, sabía perfectamente que no le iría bien.

-Yo…yo…..es…que…..yo…yo…yo…yo—No podía decir palabra alguna por el fuerte agarre de ella. Se notaba como comenzaba a sudar y a quedare sin aire.

¿A caso eres un idiota?- pregunta sarcásticamente -¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué le has hecho los chupetones?!- Todos se paralizaron al ver a Bean a punto de asfixiarse.

Mientras tanto, alguien comenzaba a darse cuenta que estaba vivo, estaba a salvo y muy contento por lo que había pasado. Lo que recordaba – o lo ultimo- fue su caída hacia la lava, pero lo que lo ponía feliz y avergonzado fue al sentir los brazos de ella… si…. Y también su aroma.

Al abrir sus ojos se estiro indiferente mientras buscaba a alguien para darle abrazos y agradecerle pero eso se esfumó por un momento. Notó como Bean era ahorcado por aquella persona que le quería dar abrazos.

Corrió hacia donde estaba y al llegar lo único que tenía que hacer era hablarle, lo más probable era que se estuviera desquitando con el pobre de Bean.

-Tranquila estoy bien- Camino calmadamente mientras que ella giraba su cabeza lentamente, y Silver, al ver esto comenzó a dudar de lo que había dicho.-…..este…. ¿Tu….?- Pregunto muy confuso haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Silver…- musito pausadamente mientras soltaba a Bean y se acercaba lentamente hacia el erizo.

Caminó rápidamente, ella no estaba segura de lo que le iba hacer… ¿Pegarle o abrazarlo? Una decisión difícil pero lo que escogió había sido bueno para su conciencia.

-Silver…- Se acerco, cara a cara, y sin pensar, le lanzó un buen golpe en la mejilla haciendo que Silver cayera al piso desorientado con la lengua afuera.

-No era necesario eso…- Rió sarcásticamente –Eres muy fuerte- Dijo un poco enojado

No dijo nada solo se quedó pensando, ¿le había dicho que era fuerte? No era de esperarse de que Silver no se enojara tanto pero ¿decirle que era fuerte?

-Yo….- ella se agachó de rodillas, tomó de la cara a Silver, y lo jaló hacia su hombro, el podía notar como lo tomaba con fuerza pero sabía bien lo que significaba: estaba asustada ¿De qué? De que él; Silver, el mejor amigo de ella, hubiera muerto.

-(Pensé que me iba a dar beso….)- Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una frase que sonaba muy delicada –o al menos su voz era así-

-Casi no sobrevivimos- Dijo lentamente para respirar

-Lo siento mucho…fue mi culpa- Dijo lamentándose y dándole el abrazó que tanto le quería dar- (Si tan solo no fuera tan débil)- Pensó tristemente mente mientras que cerraba sus ojos- ¿Soy débil?- susurró para sí mismo intentando que nadie lo escúchese.

-No, no lo eres- Se separo de él y parándose camino hacia una de las ventanas rotas. Su intención era irse de allí ya que todo lo que había armado hace unos momentos, arruinaría su reputación –o eso era lo que pensaba- así que se paró en la cornisa de la ventana y antes de saltar se volteo principalmente viendo a Bean.

-¡Bean, mas te vale dormir con un ojo abierto!- Al decir esto, salto dejando el campo visual de todos.

Silver se quedó parado intentando procesar lo que había gritado ella, pero al no entender nada decidió irse con Antonie o relajarse ya que lo que había sucedido segundos antes lo había puesto muy….feliz.

Intentando encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres de ahí lo miraban divertidamente mientras que las mujeres… bueno…sensualmente se le podrían decir. Caminaba observando a todos los presentes de ahí y con cada mirada empezaba a enojarse más hasta el punto de enfadarse y gritar a los estúpido

-¿Qué es lo que ven?- Intento contener el enojo que tenia

-Silver, como tu buen amigo no me burlaría de ti, pero somos mejores amigos así que…- Empezó a reír un poco mientras intentaba contenerse para hablar- Mira tu cuerpo- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimillas que habían salido de tanta risa

-¿Mi cuerpo…?- Al escuchar eso, bajo su mirada y la reacción no fue tan buena como Antonie lo esperaba- ¿Pero quién hizo esto?- La pregunta fue dirigida para Antonie y esperaba una respuesta concreta y fácil de entender.

-Mmmmm cuando te vi Bl…- L a interrupción por parte del erizo lo enfado un poco pero era de esperarse si se hablaba de ella.

-¡¿Fue ella?!- Grito a todo pulmón emocionado- (No puedo creer que ella hiciera esto, me cuidare mucho estos chupones)- Pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de un "si" de su amigo.

-No fue ella, creo que fue Bean- Dijo un poco preocupado al esperar la reacción de Silver.

-Pero si Bean es hombre…..- La mirada de Silver que había permanecido emocionada al pensar que ella le había hecho eso se había tornado a una avergonzada y un poco enfurecida

-Pero tranquilo tal vez fue un reto o algo así- Excusó Antonie para calmar el sonrojo que tenía.

-Chicos tranquilos no fue Bean, el solo estaba viendo lo que yo te hice…Silver – Su voz era reconocida y no lo ponía de buenas pero admitía que esa chica era sensual pero aun así, Silver, al pensar que Mina, la chica de especie de Oso, la cual tenía una blusa de botones medio abierta, una mini falda, unos tacones, y un pelo rojo bien arreglado lo había casi violado, le causaba vomito.

-¿Pero porque…?- Preguntó dispuesto a irse después de que le respondiera.

-Silver, ven conmigo, nos divertiremos todo lo que queda del día- Pidió. Silver se dio cuenta que su tono de voz cambió a una pausada y grave, pero aun así, eso no lo excitaba

-Lo siento tengo que….mmm… (¿Qué digo?)- Pensó buscando algo.

-Tenemos que encargarnos de unos asuntos sobre la onda, tenemos que investigar cómo fue que se creó- Contesto Antonie mientras que lanzaba un pequeño suspiro- Silver no te pude acompañar- Terminó y al percatarse de que Silver en el fondo le decía gracias, le indicó con la cabeza que se fuera al igual que él.

-Solo porque estuve presente de la onda de calor- Chasqueó la lengua mientras se volteaba – Pero cuando termines te buscare Silver, nos divertiremos- Camino hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de sus supuestas amigas para charlar de lo que había sucedido, mientras que Silver y Antonie se fueron un poco acelerados.

Al salir se dirigieron al techo para charlar un poco, y no se esperaban que unas personitas estuvieran ahí charlando, sonrojados, con la lengua de fuera.

La curiosidad llego de golpe para los dos, Silver le señaló a Antonie que se escondiera para poder escuchar la conversación. Los escondites fueron astutos; Silver se mantenía flotando por un barandal en donde los dos hombres hablaban, y Antonie, el estaba pegado a una pared cercana y gracias a su oído, escuchaba sin ninguna molestia lo que decían.

-Me iba a aventar solo por ella y dejar el erizo mal nacido- Aquello hizo que Silver frunciera el ceño ¿Estarían hablando de cuando estaba inconsciente? –No me arrepentiría de darle tributo a Iblis con ese erizo- Sonrió haciendo que el otro también

-No entiendo que le ve de especial al estúpido de Silver- Maldijo –Mañana hablare con ella y ya verás que caerá rendida ante mis pies antes que Amadeus—

-Eres una buena competencia, pero yo también quiero, y ¿sabes qué?, iré ahora debe de estar sola e indefensa—Se remojó sus labios con su lengua y por el sonido que hizo, Antonie como Silver, se dieron a entender de lo que ellos dos querían. –Pero hay que distraer al erizo mal parido con algo, de seguro se dirige hacia a ella—Afirmo sin ninguna duda pero eso era lo que de verdad iba a hacer con Antonie, verla.

- Mmmmm mmm tienes razón, ¿pero no escuchaste lo que decían ellos dos con Mina?- Rio sarcásticamente- Vamos, tenemos una galleta que calentar- Dijo sensualmente. –Pero antes iré por una cosilla, acompáñame-

Al escuchar el sonido de tele trasportación de ellos dos, Silver y Antonie salieron de sus escondites acelerados con el corazón muy impaciente

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó muy centrado

-Vamos, sabemos donde esta- Se elevó y dejo atrás a Antonie, se arrepentiría de eso pero le pediría perdón.

Entre los aires, observaba al sol caer, a las estrellas salir y tintinear como todas las noches, el viento era más fuerte, el ambiente… se intensaba. El fuerte viento que rozaba con su rostro siempre la calmaba pero ahora no. La luna se abría paso para tomar su lugar, era hermosa, pero las llamas y la tensión hacían que fuera cualquier cosa…o al menos así pensaba.

Un agujero se formo en su estomago al verla recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados, al parecer ignorando todo mientras que Amadeus, la especie Zorro de color blanco le hablaba a ella, parecía contento pero muy impaciente. Descendió y se oculto igual como en el otro edificio, tenía la suerte de que la voz de ellos dos era fuerte.

-Vamos cariño, ven, daremos una vuelta- Insistió- Te divertirás- Aseguró mientras que se acercaba a ella

-Espero a alguien zoquete- se defendió sin ninguna emoción mientras cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido – (Silver apresúrate por favor) —

Silver se asomó levemente alcanzando a ver a los dos; Ella estaba enojada, se le notaba, y Amadeus estaba caminando hacia ella. Se asomó un poco más y la escena que vio provocó un shock en el interior de él.

Sentía ansias, desesperación y enfado, su cuerpo no le respondía…apenas si se mantenía flotando, sus ojos se paralizaron, su corazón latía fuertemente, solo esperaba a que ella hiciera algo para defenderse pero al parecer ella también estaba en shock.

-¡DETENTE IMBECIL!-

**Wuaduuuu, ¿Qué le habrá hecho el estúpido de Amadeus a Blaze? D: ¿Qué hará Silver? ¿Qué comeré hoy? Dudas everywear o como se escriba, gracias por leer espero comentarios :D**


End file.
